La Boda
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: (yaoi) una boda es la union de dos personas, pero estas personas tienen una historia, una boda debe darse por amor, pero existen ocasiones en las que esa no es la base, una boda es hacer prohibida a una persona, pero hay veces que una persona no acepta eso. ItachixDeidara SasorixDeidara SasukexNaruto SasorixSakura
1. Prologo

Notas del fanfic:

esto seas quien seas primero que nada no estoy segura de que al final esos dos esten juntos no lo puedo asegurar tendra que ver consus votos d

PROLOGO

Caminaba lentamente mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios asi que queria jugar con él…. una apuesta el maldito lo había seducido por una apuesta le habia entregado todo, absolutamente todo pero aquello era pasarse, si creía que podía jugar con el e irse tan tranquilo estaba equivocado le iba a demostrar al Uchicha que con él no se jugaba.

Llego a su apartamento y suspiro al caer rendidamente en el sofá y su cubrió el rostro con el brazo, miraba atento al techo… le quería… aun le quería, le quería pero no iba a perdonarle nunca…

-he pensado que deberías casarte de una vez- escucho la voz de su padre en su mente y algo se rompió en su interior dejándole con el alma en un hilo…

Se levantó de un salto y fue a mirar todas las invitaciones el sábado tenia una reunión con …maldita sea, su mirada choco contra la del espejo y en ella se encontró con un joven rubio de orbes azules, el teléfono comenzó a sonar , descolgó

-¿hola?

-deidara soy yo naruto-hablo la hiperactiva voz de su hermano-

-hola Naruto como estas?-pregunto

-pues bien pero no te llame para eso papa me acaba de decir que tienes que venir para acá de inmediato

-¿ahora?

-sí, el avión de papa te espera el aeropuerto así que tienes que venir, lo siento-la voz de su hermano dudaba

-ok, voy para allá-suspiro y salió al encuentro de su familia

Una semana después se realizaba su boda con Akasuna no Sasori, eran amigos y sus padres habian decidido esa boda sin consultarles, ahora Sasori le esperaba en el altar se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien, no amaba a Sasori no pero le quería y además esa la venganza perfecta contra el Uchicha no se preocupó en buscarlo con la mirada mientras iba al encuentro de Sasori del brazo de su padre.

Sasori lo recibió y comenzó a decir sus votos

-con esta mano disipare tus penas-decia mienras elevaba su mano, luego cogía la copa y decía-tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino-anunciaba mientras le miraba a los ojos , se lo estaba diciendo a él, y en esos ojos había el amor que no podía sentir, luego Sasori cogió la vela y susurro-con esta vela guiare tus pasos en la oscuridad-ahora el anillo-con este anillo yo te tomo por esposo-termino colocando el anillo en su dedo ,Deidara sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies pero el mismo estaba decidido a hacer su papel.

-con esta mano disipare tus pensar- dijo Deidara elevando la mono y cogiendo la copa-tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela yo… con esta vela guiare tus pasos en la oscuridad y con este anillo te tomo yo…por esposo-termino colocando igualmente el anillo en el dedo de su… de Sasori.

-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta santa unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Deidara apenas elevo su mirada sorprendida al sacerdote, ¿Qué esperaba? se dijo así mismo ¿Qué en el último instante viniese Itachi a detener la boda? Ja, en aquel instante debia de estar con su amante, su mirada se cristalizo pero lo oculto muy bien

-ya… termine-susurro sin darse cuenta de que apenas haba pasado un segundo de aquel anuncio de sacerdote cuando

-yo…yo me opongo-aquella voz lleno el atrio de la iglesia, era una voz que conocía bien se volvió al mismo tiempo que Sasori, estaba sorprendido , que hacia Itachi allí.

-pero... que-vaya hasta en ese momento tenía que dejar aquella impresión en la puerta de la iglesia estaba el, Uchicha Itachi, con su perfecto terno negro con un ligero sudor y ocupando el preciado espacio que daba entrada al -que significa esto-termino con los ojos abiertos de par en par….

- bien joven, espero sus argumentos, porque se opone usted a esta boda?-dijo el sacerdote que en todos sus años de presidir bodas, (15 años) era la primera vez que veía a alguien aparecerse de esa forma, oponerse a una boda y quedarse ahí mirando fijamente a la "novia" que por cierto parecía estar en shock

-es porque…- Itachi miraba fijamente a Deidara , no iba permitir que el rubio se casara con otro , y no le importaba renunciar a su orgullo a cambio de eso-por que …."la novia"-Deidara lo miro como si quisiera matarlo- me ama a mí-termino con una sonrisa made in Uchicha.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Bueno… esta historia también es un tanto viejita n_n

Pero es linda la publicare pronto completa n_n


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Maldito uchicha como se atrevía a decir semejante…..barbaridad, movió negativamente la cabeza ¿Qué acaso ese idiota no entendía lo que era no?

El atrio de la iglesia estaba en completo silencio, más un grito lo rompió.

-pero que significa esto uchicha?, es que acaso pretendes arruinar a mi hijo?!-era la voz de minato que no miraba a itachi sino a fugaku uchicha, creyendo sin duda que este estaba detrás de aquel nada agradable suceso.

-¡pues claro que no! Como te atreves a pensar que yo estoy detrás de esto, Itachi… ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? grito a su vez el patriarca uchicha, con aspecto atemorizante, como se atrevía su hijo a ir en contra de sus deseos el ya había quedado con la familia Taka, para casar a su primogénito con la primogénita de aquella familia : Karin Taka- sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-¿me vas a decir que tu n tienes nada que ver en esto?-pregunto minato furioso,-entonces ¿porque tu hijo está aquí?

-y yo que se-contesto este a su vez mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, aunque parece que ya no lo eran tanto.

Mientras esto sucedía tanto las señoras namizake y uchicha observaban todo esto en silencio al igual que la mayoría…..

-bien, tiene la novia-mirada asesina por parte de deidara-algo que decir- termino mientras rogaba interiormente que aquellas tres familias no destruyeran a iglesia con sus humos

-p-pues

-no tiene nada que decir, pues por algo se está casando conmigo ¿no crees … uchicha que si el te amara no habría aceptado esta unión?-pregunto sasori con una expresión amenazante.

Deidara sintió un frio recorrer su frágil cuerpo y supo también que de ahí no iba salir muy bien que digamos "maldito uchicha de nuevo"

-y no se te ocurre porque se está casando contigo-pregunto el pelinegro con una sarcástica sonrisa acercándose mientras todos dentro de la iglesia contenían la respiración y el padre de sasori junto a él de deidara y al de itachi hablaban bajo en un área apartada de la iglesia con el mismo aspecto que adoptaban para los negocios y sus señoras bueno, ellas disfrutaban del espectáculo que protagonizaban sus hijos(como que se nota que son fanáticas de novelas u_u)

-¿y tú que sabes?-contesto el pelirrojo mientras miraba asesinamente al uchicha , como se atrevía aquel maldito a querer arruinar su boda con deidara, amaba a deidara desde que tenía memoria , no iba a perderlo , no, ¡nunca!.

-mas, y conozco a deidara mas de lo que tú lo conocerás jamás-contesto el ojinegro mientras llegaba frente a deidara.

-deidara por favor-rogo mirándolo a los ojos

-itachi-susurro turbado, y ano sabia que pensar del uchicha, a pesar de las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado…a pesar de eso élhabía venido.

Flash Back

-así que te casaras- decía el Uchicha.

-sí- sonreía él de manera irónica y burlona al tiempo que terminaba su frase- igual que tú con Karin – terminaba.

-¡no puedes casarte con él!- el grito le había sorprendido, bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo perder los papeles, aunque, a decir verdad eso poco o nada le importaba a esas alturas.

-¿porque no?, tu no me quieres y yo tampoco, así que no entiendo por qué haces tanto lio- se llevo una mano a los largos cabellos, deseando contener su frustración.

- tu… -le agarro con brusquedad por los hombros- tú me amas a mi –termino mirándolo a los ojos, Deidara quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no se permitió ni uno ni lo otro.

-eso fue antes- contesto, deseando lograr una expresión tan indiferente, como antes había visto en aquel rostro, hace tiempo.

-te equivocas, tú me amas date cuenta, me lo dijiste – itachi volvió a elevar su voz unos decibeles más de lo normal y lo miro deidara le devolvió una fría mirada mientras decía.

- cambie de parecer ya no te amo…Ya no vales nada para mí-susurro.

Fin del Flash Back

Y sin embargo ¿Que le aseguraba que Itachi no quería vengarse también? Lo que había escuchado de boca de Karin había sido cruel:"Solo eras una puesta" y que Itachi no dijera que aquello era mentira le quedo ahí, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a elevar su mano, sintió un fuerte dolor en su muñeca sasori lo tenía cogió con fuerza le dolía, cerró los ojos… y entonces paso: Itachi se lanzo a sasori y lo golpeo, le pareció que un grito ahogado salía de sus labios lo mismo que de toda la concurrencia, y sintió la tierra abrirse a sus pies, aquello no podía estar pasando realmente.

Notas finales: en mi excusa, esta historia ya tiene una buena época de existencia, así que …bueno, no es muy bueno *llora*.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Tiempo atras

_Era un día hermoso, los rayos solares caían cual brillante sabana sobre el tranquilo jardín de la mansión uchicha, la mansión se veía tranquila y ciertamente hermosa, el cartero llego puntual a entregar los sobres y la ama de llaves fue directa a colocarlos en la mesita del recibidor para que los señores las viesen, por la puerta del mismo aprecia el hijo primogénito de los uchicha, itachi que se acerco curioso a las cartas, las desestimo al verlas sin embargo cuando sus ojos chocaron contra cierto sobre no pudo menos que abrirlo aun sabiendo que estaba dirigida a su padre, la sangre se le helo en las venas y por un momento pensó que todo aquello era una horrenda pesadilla, sin embargo dándose cuenta de que no lo era salió rápidamente de la casa en su auto, bien pronto llego a la mansión namizake en cuya puerta pudo observar como cierto rubio conversaba animadamente con un pelirrojo, para acto seguido besarse en los labios con él, mientras se despedían como los enamorados que seguramente ya eran. Deidara ya se aprestaba a entrar nuevamente en la mansión cuando su brazo fue sido con fuerza._

_-así que te casaras- dijo con furia contenida el uchicha ante la mirada asustada y sorprendida del blondo._

_-I… Itachi-el rubio estaba sin duda asustado, sin embargo no por ello dejaba de ser quien era, repuesto de la sorpresa dijo fieramente- suéltame._

_-oh no claro que no deidara mío tu y yo tenemos…._

_-¡tú y yo nada itachi! ¡Suéltame ya!-contesto furioso el rubio._

_-¡no!-grito a su vez el uchicha que arrastro al blondo hasta su auto y lo tiro dentro para luego abordar el mismo al automóvil, pronto llegaron a aquel hotel donde tuvieron la terrible discusión._

Itachi golpeaba a sasori con todas sus fuerzas (y despecho claro está) intentando de aquella descarada y muy convencional manera desfogar toda su ira, pensando que acaso el pelirrojo hubiese gozado también de los favores del rubio ¡no! Recibió un golpe en la mandíbula y sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, le devolvió el golpe recordando cada palabra del blondo… ¡perdóname, no me dejes! Quería gritárselo, quería rogarle hasta que el orgullo del más joven quedara satisfecho, , si al principio todo eso había sido por una cruel apuesta, pero con el tiempo, con los mese pasados al lado del rubio había aprendido a quererle, e incluso a soñar con un futuro juntos, uno feliz, seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que alguien los separaba, quiso por u momento gritar y matar al que los separaba y se topo con los ojos de su mejor amigo: kisame, el único que no había estado de acuerdo con la apuesta, el que le había dicho que aquello no terminaría bien ¿Qué hacía allí?... entonces sintió algo en las mejillas y lo supo , estaba llorando y frente a él la mirada comprensiva del que sin duda era el único que realmente entendía.

El rostro de sasori lucia lleno de golpes y sus carísimas ropas estaban hechas un desastre, la sangre escapaba del labio inferior al igual que en itachi que tampoco presentaba muy buen aspecto que digamos. Por otro lado deidara solo los miraba a ambos con el rostro compungido y de sus bellas orbes habían comenzado a manar bellas lágrimas que bañaban tristemente sus mejillas, fue de repente atraído por su nana que había decidido actuar y lo llevaba por una puerta bien oculta mientras la atención de los presentes seguía en los insufribles. Subió al auto que esperaba en la puerta, el chofer lo llevo rápidamente a su destino el joven término en una mansión que bien pronto noto no era la suya sino la uchicha, de repente escucho dos voces conocidas.

-AYUDAAAAAAAA SOCORROOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO-una que sin duda pertenecía a su hermano menor.

-MALDITO ITACHI NO DESTRUYAS MI AUTO- parpadeo asustado, el hermano menor de Itachi.

-SAQUEENOSSS DE AQUIIIIIIIII- si, eran ambos.

-¿Naruto?-se acerco a la puerta de la alacena de donde venían los gritos, descorrió el seguro rápidamente y abrió, a sus pies cayeron tanto su hermano naruto como el hermano menor de itachi: Sasuke.

-gomen intentamos detenerlo- dijo naruto-pero nos encerró a los dos ahí dentro

-no te preocupes naruto- murmuro, cerrando una vez más los ojos.

-lo arruino todo ¿verdad?-dijo sasuke fríamente.

-si-en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y todos ellos se volvieron, por la puerta entraban Minato y Kushina Namizake, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchicha, Pein y Konan Akasuna No ,y tras ellos los imbéciles… digo Itachi y Sasori, Deidara cerró los ojos no sabía que iba a pasar.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Llevaba tiempo acumulando rabia contra él, desde niño si debía de ser sincero, desde que sus padres preferían a su hijo mayor por ser tan superior a él, y lo dejaban de lado como si no importara, creció acostumbrado a intenta superarle a hacerse notar, deseaba tanto la aceptación de sus padres que nunca noto cuan valorado podía ser por los demás, todos lo admiraban pero si al menos su padre o su madre notaran que él… que él valía al igual que su hermano, que necesitaba reconocimiento y afecto también…

Pero nunca lo recibió, aprendió a odiar a su hermano, más que a nadie, y mucho más cuando noto como se divertía, apostando el afecto, a personas y el tiempo que demoraba en enamorarlas, los donceles y damas eran presas en cuestión de segundos, y el juraba que aquello no hubiese importado mucho, si no hubiese atacada a aquella persona, porque su hermano se convirtió en su peor enemigo cuando se acerco a una persona que su hermano valoraba como a un hermano, Deidara , el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo Naruto.

No supo que pensar, en ese momento se pregunto qué diablos pretendía Itachi, después de todo Deidara era una joya bastante apreciada por la sociedad, no dijo nada, sin saber porque, permitió que su hermano arruinara a aquel joven, permitió que jugara no solo con los sentimientos sino también con la reputación de Deidara, sabedor tal vez de los sentimientos que el rubio tenia por su hermano no noto en qué momento las cosas se desequilibraron, y su hermano comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de Deidara con suavidad, si , lo supo entonces su hermano se había enamorado de Deidara y pensó que todo iría bien, que todo estaría bien, ¿Por qué no impidió a aquella zorra poner la nota en el casillero de deidara? Porque no impido que aquello pasara, Sasuke miro a Deidara temblar de ira y dolor frente a su hermano en aquel gigantesco salón y levantar la mano para cachetearlo, escucho el sonido de su palma contra la mejilla de Itachi, y lo miro, lo miro mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría, Deidara, en aquel hermoso vestido, cayó el sofá y cubrió su rostro

- ya me imagino los titulares- susurro Minato aterrado ante la horrorosa publicidad, Sasori mientras tanto miraba a Deidara al tiempo que se puso frente suyo y se arrodillo a cogerle las manos…

-lo siento deidara, amor mío te prometí que este día seria el mejor y ha sido un completo desastre- y miro acusador a itachi, naruto por su parte se apoyo en sasuke intentando calmar los arriesgados latidos de su corazón. Mientras tanto sasuke pensaba mientras veía a sasori, era inevitable se dijo, mientras escuchaba en sus oídos un llanto, era Sakura? Si Sakura que había caído en una grave depresión al saber que sasori se casaría con deidara, se pregunto si ya sabía esto, negó con l cabeza mientras la sirvienta traía el te y pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Flash Back

Venia de haber pasado la noche en casa de Sakura consolándola (no piensen mal, solo consolándola!) Esta había quedado destrozada en cuanto oyó la noticia y se había apoyado en su cama para no levantarse, la había escuchado llorar y sacudirse, además de tener fiebre, toda la semana la tuvo en aquella casa de campo excusándose con los señores Haruno diciendo que la acompañaba, ellos dijeron que estaba bien y el suponía que creían que entre ellos había un romance, nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó, en fin entro a la casa y se topo con Itachi.

Su hermano estaba completamente fuera de sí, daba vueltas alrededor de aquel salón, su padre lo había dejado encerrado con la clara pauta de no interrumpir los desposorios del joven hijo de los Namizake, no quería tener asuntos deshonrosos y menos con minato namizake que era su mejor amigo, sasuke ingreso y dijo una frase sarcástica, itachi en otra situación lo habría dejado ir o peleado pero esta vez subió a su habitación y se encerró, la boda se haría en dos horas, pero los padres de ambos habían adelantado su visita pues querían hablar con minato de negocios.. Aprovecharon.

Allí estuvo en el salón ya vestido para ir a la iglesia cuando la puerto fue aporreada por Naruto que ingreso a su casa y se le abrazo con desesperación, sasuke se asusto y pregunto ¿qué pasaba?

-es deidara, está muy pálido y- sus manos temblaron le paso una hoja una carta- esto-gimió lleno de miedo.

-itachi!-rugió en voz baja el pelinegro al leer el contenido.

-¿qué va a pasar sasuke? Esto va a terminar mal, creo que mi hermano esta… a punto de morir, de repente le dan mareos y está muy pálido, ayer se desmayo y…

Era claro lo que podía estar pasándole a deidara, pensó sasuke, en el momento en que itachi ingreso por la puerta de nuevo y escucho todo eso…

-tu hermano esta…

-eh si… -contesto naruto…

-tengo que impedir esa boda- dijo de repente, enfundado en un carísimo traje de Armani

-ni se te ocurra , va a casarse y no lo vas a evitar!- grito sasuke sin notar la actitud confundida del rubio…ya luego hablaría con el…

-claro que lo hare- y salió antes de que el otro hiciera nada, tampoco lo haría solo había un carro en buen estado pues todos los otros estaban pinchados, por su padre que no deseaba problemas y el no le daría la llave de su bebe (el todoterreno que estaba en la casa y que era de sasuke)

-salgamos de aquí-pero no llego lejos itachi se puso frente a él y extendió la mano, el lo supo, l llave de su carro…

-olvídalo

-dámela sasuke

-no…

Y se enfrascaron en una pelea que no arruino su trajes, pero sasuke termino golpeando el armario y la puerta se abrió y el cayo en el interior, maldijo, naruto miro la situación y acudió a ayudar a sasuke, lo demás había dado demasiado rápido, l puerta del armario se cerró con un chasquido y sasuke había notado que estaban encerrados y sin la llave del todoterreno…

-mi auto!

Fin del flash back

Y ahora estaban allí en el salón de los uchicha, con itachi y su labio sangrante y las ropas un desate, sasori no estaba mejor y él pensó que se lo merecía por hacer llorar a su amiga pero no era asunto suyo deidara con el rostro cubierto por las manos con los señores de cada casa allí presente y una expresión de rabia..Si …un encanto de situación

-tsk

Notas finales: bueno yo realmente no se que decir, excepto que aun ahora me mato de risa con estos capítulos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Deidara se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, intentando de ese modo esconder su vergüenza y miedo, estaba seguro de que su padre estaba deseando asesinarlo, después de todo, ellos pertenecían a la grandiosa familia de los namizake, tan importante, tan orgullosa, su padre se hallaba demasiado honrado con el legado familiar y ahora, ¡esto!.  
>y por mucho que en la actualidad la situación de los donceles hubiera mejorado, aun existían las tradiciones y la gran importancia de que los donceles y mujeres llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio, sobre todo en familias como la suya, estaba seguro de que a Sasori el asunto también le habría parecido decepcionante, ¡pero le amaba! y por ello se había confiado, jamás habría además esperado que Itachi se apareciera en su boda y mucho menos hiciera semejante espectáculo, escucho a su padre decir algo acerca de lo que dirían los medios y empalideció, pues ya se imaginaba el escándalo y las portadas, no por nada itachi era uno de los hombres más codiciados...del país.<p>

Al fin y tras el hecho de que el mayordomo de los uchicha apareciera, (había ido de compras junto a las demás sirvientas) con el té y se los sirviera elevo su mirar a su padre y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, ¡estaba furioso! su seño fruncido y los labios formando una peligrosa línea, lo entendió de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a aquello.

- creo...-dijo el señor Uchicha- que todos aquí hemos presenciado una situación que ninguno de nosotros habría soñado jamás. Sin embargo debemos tomárnoslo con calma y buen juicio, ahora veamos puede acallarse el escándalo?

-claro que no se podrá callarlo!-grito minato sin saber qué hacer, para él, todo aquel asunto era una vergüenza, su hijo mayor, aquel doncel cien veces deseado y pedido se hallaba ahora en el ojo del huracán y todo por el ataque de un hombre que jamás habría creído capaz, del hijo de fugaku.-sabes muy bien que solo hay un modo, y no lo pienso aceptar, el comportamiento de tu hijo es abominable!

-en todo caso, una boda con sasori es ya imposible-dijo de inmediato Pein akasuna no, el padre de sasori, sumamente indignado por la humillación infringida a su hijo, no podía creer que hubiera pasado por semejante situación, Sasori elevó su mirar a su padre, no, por todos los cielos, que no lo alejara de...que podría el hacer, si no podía estar junto al amor de su vida...sin querer una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos, mas nadie la vio.

-por favor señores, estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos podremos... 

-lo único que puede hacer su hijo, señor uchicha es pedir perdón públicamente!-grito konan akasuna no, sumamente indignada también por toda aquella situación, no le gustaba nada todo aquello, aunque intentaba estar calmada no podía evitarlo, sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que su hijo tenía por deidara y nunca los había aprobado, de repente y sin poderlo evitar vio una foto al otro lado, era una foto de tres niños, uno el joven hijo de fugaku y el otro de minato, demás de ...Sakura Haruno, la recordaba bien...volvió la mirada al líder del clan uchicha que la miraba, estaba claro que su orgullo le impedía que así fuera. Sin embargo alguien hablo antes.

-soy consciente del perjuicio que os he causado a todos, sin embargo puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa si logro que deidara sea mi esposo- era itachi el que hablaba, deidara elevo su mirar completamente sorprendido, no, debía estar loco

-es usted consciente de lo que dice señor uchicha?-pregunto airado minato, no se hallaba en razones de aceptar semejante insulto. 

-tal vez lo entienda si sabe que su hijo espera un hijo mío- sonrió irónicamente el uchicha, causando que un balde de agua fría cayera sobre todos, naruto miro en shock a su hermano, sasuke miro a su hermano sorprendido de su cinismo. 

-¡mientes!-grito de repente sasori, levantándose, dejando de coger las manos de deidara y lanzándose sobre el pelinegro, le habría matado allí si no hubiese hablado el señor de los namizake con aquella voz de ultratumba.

-¿es eso cierto deidara?- el rubio no pudo contestar, demasiado pálido para poder creerlo, no podía ser, estaba , estaba tan asustado, lo había sospechado y se había hecho la prueba, pero en esta había salido negativo, lo que lo había calmado, sin embargo sabía que existía un margen de error y además todos esos mareos que tenia no podían ser por nada ¿o sí?, miro de nueva cuenta a su padre que lo veía como si deseara matarlo, quiso decirle que no , pero no pudo antes de siquiera abrir la boca un golpe cayo contra su rostro, y el mismo cayo del sofá al suelo, con el rostro vuelto al suelo y el cabello cayéndole destrozado contra el rostro, ocultándole de la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes. 

-eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia!-rugió el rubio mayor mientras que su madre se apresuraba a ayudarle, pudo ver en sus ojos una gran decepción, y también …tristeza.

-creo uchicha- dijo al fin la pelirroja- que solo hay una cosa que su hijo pueda hacer, siento mucho señores akasuna que hayáis tenido que ver todo esto, sin embargo confió en vuestro honor en que n diréis nada. 

-nada tiene que temer de nosotros- dijo konan, que sin poderlo evitar tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, jamás en toda su vida había visto a un hombre golpear a un doncel o mujer en público y menos en una reunión como aquella, para ella aquella imagen había sido… terrible, miro a su esposo y luego a su hijo que ahora quieto temblaba de indignación y ella pudo adivinar en su gesto, el dolor de saber la verdad, -será mejor retirarnos, con su permiso- salió de allí con su hijo de brazo y su esposo detrás suyo, subieron al auto y no pudo menos que pensar que todo aquello había sido horrible.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, la señora uchicha mikoto miraba a su esposo y a su hijo, miro de nueva cuenta a sasuke y a naruto, los conocía de pequeños y sabia del gran amor que entre ellos había madurado y se había fortalecido con toda la inocencia del mundo, aquello sería trágico para ellos. Otro asunto era acerca de Karin Taka, como podría su esposo hacer entender que la boda era ya imposible…  
>-la boda se realizara lo más pronto posible y con toda la pompa necesaria como paliar el escándalo- prometió el uchicha padre, mirando a su mejor amigo con tristeza, por su parte minato estaba callado, veía a su esposa mirarlo con furia mal contenida y sabía que estaba indignada por el trato que le había dado a su hijo mayor, había visto los ojos abiertos de konan, la conocía desde hace mucho y sabia que esta se hallaba por completo en shock a causa de su actuar, no la culpaba …-siento bastante que todo haya sido así, Minato, sabes que te digo la verdad.<p>

-hablaremos luego de esto, no sé qué hora es, pero me parece que es muy tarde Fugaku para hablar, creo que por hoy lo mejor será dejarlo así.

**Notas Finales: me maree Q-Q**


End file.
